


桑光*非常时期

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 超雷的abo PWP
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 9





	桑光*非常时期

⚠️无逻辑pwp，烂文笔，严重ooc  
⚠️轻捆绑要素有  
⚠️未来向架空+团队大逃杀背景，abo设定，还是双向暗恋前提


End file.
